Otto Kleinwald
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Reichskanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Kaiser | } |- ! Deputy Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Stellvertreterkanzler |- ! Term | } |- ! Chancellor | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Political Party | } |- ! Military Service | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Otto Kleinwald is a former Reichskanzler and current Deputy Chancellor of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. He was elected as candidate from the Imperialische Volkspartei in the 2000 election, through the help of the IVP-RP coalition. In accordance with the terms of the coalition, Kleinwald took Reichspartei member Markus Fensterburg as his Deputy Chancellor, and declined to run for reelection in 2005, standing aside for Fensterburg. He ran on the IVP ticket in 2015 for Deputy Chancellor under Robert Bergmann, winning chiefly as a result of the 2010 Election Scandal. He is well liked, and known around the country as "Opa" (Grandpa). Early Life Otto Kleinwald was born in 1949 to a farmer and his wife in the south of the Kaiserreich. He worked on the farm until his mid thirties, when increased property taxes led him to enter politics. He would rise through the ranks from a member of a Rural Council to a seat on the Reichstag, and after the creation of a coalition with the Conservative Empire Party in 1999, would be elected to the office of Imperial Chancellor in 2000. Chancellorship Kleinwald remained popular throughout his term as Chancellor, and was well known for his earnest personality, born of his humble farmer's origins. He worked to reduce taxes on the rural poor, which had been seeing a steady rise for decades, resulting in a dramatic downturn of domestic agriculture as many moved to the cities to escape strangling taxes. Under his administration farming saw a resurgence in the country, with the revenue gap being replaced with higher import tariffs, placing a higher demand on domestic goods and thereby increasing revenue and wages. Kleinwald is generally remembered as one of the best Chancellors. commonly ranking second behind Hans Schultz, and there have been many clamoring for him to run for office again. Post Chancellorship After stepping down for Fensterburg in 2005, the scandals that rocked the government after the 2010 election brought him out of retirement, and he ran as running mate to Robert Bergmann and then secured election as Deputy Chancellor in 2015. Many wanted the extremely popular "Opa" to return as Chancellor, but Kleinwald has made it quite clear that he did not enjoy the job, and would not have run for reelection even without the obligation of the coalition, and it was only the scandal that motivated him to run as Deputy, a position of semi-retirement. He remains extremely popular regardless, despite announcing his retirement after the 2020 election. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * As Reichskanzler Der recht Ehrenwerte Reichskanzler Otto Kleinwald The Right and Honorable Imperial Chancellor Otto Kleinwald Honors * Grand Cross of the House Order of Klink * Medal for the Advancement of Imperial Agriculture Styles Edit * As Reichskanzler Herr Reichskanzler Mr. Imperial Chancellor Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Kaiserreich Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Reichskanzler